my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SafariKid2/My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire unused content
Here's some unused content from DoF. (sorry if I kinda copied from TCRF) Unused Graphics Unused Starhenge Symbol Present in the files for Starhenge Island is a 13th symbol for the side of the island with other symbols which is much smaller. Beta Skyship Sprites Before the Skyship was released, there were beta sprites for it. The file name of it was "Boat", meaning the skyship was originally a boat. The final Skyship doesn't use sprites, and instead is a 3D model. Early Monster Files Early versions of monster sprites exist in the files of versions of the game from before they were released. Old Coin and Diamond Particles In dlc.bbbgame.net, in the earliest version of the misc.unity3d file for dof, there are old particle graphics for the coins and diamonds. They resemble the old MSM coin and diamond graphics, as they have the same shape. Old Achievement Star Icons Located in the same place as the old coin and diamond sprites (except in atlas.unity3d instead of misc), is an old sprite that would have shown how many stars you have for an achievement. The pink icon is used when the achievement is completed. Unused Decorations When more decorations were added to DoF, there were lot's of unused decorations left in the files of the game. Some of these decorations made an appearance in the Starshop in the first game as part of a later update. Some of these are also either statues from the first game, or similar ones. Early Party Island Icon In the BBB database there is a unity3d file that has an early Party Island icon in it. Unused Monsters FJ_Monster FJ_Monster is an unused monster found in the continent midi. The FJ in its name is its elements, with its elements being F, which is the fire element in DOF and J, which is the shadow element in the original game. It plays 3 times near the beginning, and then doesn't play anymore after that. There is a chance is could come into the game with different elements, possibly a Quad or Quint element monster. It may have been Incisaur due to the fact that it plays 3 times near the beginning. Unused Structures Volcano The Volcano is an unused structure that would break crystals down into their components. It is assumed that this would've unlocked when unlocking either Earth Lands or the unused Fire Lands because of it being a volcano. These are what you can get from each crystal: Vegidian Crystal: Plant Essence Frozium Crystal: Cold Essence Skylite Crystal: Air Essence Aquanine Crystal: Water Essence Stonyx Crystal: Earth Essence Pyrozite Crystal: Fire Essence Whirlpool This structure allows you to create items by putting random items into it. Because of the design, it may have been unlocked when unlocking Water Lands. The items you can make with this are: Breakfast Cereal Dart Board Healthy Smoothie Hot Chilli Ice Cream Sandwich Jack-in-the-Box Layer Cake Rock Candy Saxophone Toy Plane As of Update 1.16.8, however, the Whirlpool was added as the Drain Plant, and only paper could be made. As for the Mirror Water Lands structure, the Wishing Well, which was previously seen in the old DoF map, was added in the same update. Satellite This structure may have been an unused version of the teleporter back when Outer Islands were called Satellite Islands. Piggy Bank The Piggy Bank most likely would have been used for storing diamonds because of there being a diamond in the sprite sheet. That's most likely why it was removed, as there is no point in storing diamonds. Referral Stand The intended way this structure worked is you would get a code from Big Blue Bubbles social media page and put it in here. This feature was moved to the options menu during development before being scrapped. From 1.6 to 1.16.8, the name and description text for this just said "Placeholder". The name and description originally was "Referral Stand" and "Referral Stand Description" from 1.0 to 1.5 but for some reason they changed it to just say "Placeholder". Like the Whirlpool, the Referral Stand was later added in Update 1.16.8 with a different purpose and given a new name. In this case, it is known as the Referra, and uses paper from the Drain Plant to craft different items. Old/Unused Sounds Unused Island Ambiance Sounds Island ambiance sounds were planned to be in dof, and were in a file of an early version of the MSM Guide before being removed from that file in the release version. The Continent This one is really hard to hear. It is very similar to the Ambiance of Plant Island from the original game with birds chirping. Space Island and Cloud Island These ones are also really hard to hear. Cave Island This one is the easiest to hear out of all of the other ones. It is some water drops falling into the lake of water below. Monsters Old Flowah Sound In version 1.0.0 and 1.1.0, the second half of Flowah's Continent sound was different. The sound was changed to be the one we have today in version 1.2.0. Early Baby Barrb Sound When Barrb was in development, there was a file for him in the game APK that had an early sound for him. It sounds more manly than childish, as it was unedited. Unused Cave Island Thumpies Track The Thumpies track 2 for Cave Island goes unused. Many Short Clips of Early/Beta Sounds Just like the island ambience sounds, there were also unused memory game sounds of dof monsters, with some containing clips of early sounds. Kayna The early sound of Kayna is most likely just an unedited version of Kayna's current sound, like Barrb's early sound. Quibble Baby Quibble originally played an xylophone instead of a piano, which makes sense as Baby Quibble's keys are rainbow like some xylophones. Pummel Pummel's sound was originally Drummidary's sound. This means Drummidary's sound is just recycled from Pummel's beta sound. Shellbeat Shellbeat's beta sound later became Glaishur's sound. G'joob Baby G'joob used to play a clarinet rather than a bassoon. Unused Text Beta Baby Candelavra Bio "The Candelavra's operatic voice has been known to shatter ice on Cold Island. Whilst somewhat hot to touch, this Monster is very warm of heart." Beta Adult Maw Bio "The need for early vocalization accelerates the development of a Maw's comfort with public speaking. As excellent orators and debaters, Maws are often invited to deliver key note speeches at formal events." Beta Adult Dandidoo Bio "With downy puffs shimmering in the slightest breath of wind, a Dandidoo sashays elegantly across the landscape. It is much less inclined to strut after it has gone to seed and the puffs have blown away." Beta Baby Shellbeat Bio "Shellbeats are naturally shy and like to keep hidden away in their shells. When they are woken up by their neighbor’s loud singing they tend to loosen up, come out of their shell, and play along as best they can with their aquatic drum set. Shellbeats have gotten pretty good at playing lately. " Beta Baby Thumpies Bio "Thumpies are well-adapted to inter-dimensional travel, and can be found throughout the multi-verse. In fact, they even have their own game!" Beta Adult Scups Bio "Weighed down by ages of accumulated rainfall stored within its body, the adult Scups naturally gravitates to the weightless wonders of Space Island! Here, it can still move as spryly as ever, but its powerful suction cups ensure that it never floats too far from its friends. No one knows more about sticking together than the Scups!" Beta Adult Crocsticks Bio "Crocsticks is quad element of Cold earth water fire and Crocsticks is coming to my singing monsters dawn of fire 1.16.0" Placeholder Shrubb Descriptions "Placeholder Shrubb Desc" "Placeholder Adult Shrubb Desc" Placeholder Repatillo Name and Description "Firedrums" "Firedrums description..." Placeholder Diamond Extractor Description "Missing TEXT" Placeholder Star Chart Names Placeholder star chart names for numbers 8 to 10 don't exist because those ones already had a name in the text "Star Chart #1" "Star Chart #2" "Star Chart #3" "Star Chart #4" "Star Chart #5" "Star Chart #6" "Star Chart #7" "Star Chart #11" "Star Chart #12" Scups Originally Going to Space Island "Get Scups to level 10" "Teleport Scups to Space Island" Fire Lands Crystal and other text relating to Fire Lands "Pyrozite Crystal" "Polished Pyrozite Crystal" "Carved Pyrozite Crystal" "Source: Found in Fire Lands Note: This Crystal is both a crafting ingredient and currency" Unused Structure Descriptions Volcano "Items thrown in the Volcano are broken down into their components." Early Drain Plant Description "Throw any two items into the Whirlpool and see what comes out! There are lots of Decorations to be made in here." Placeholder Referra Description "Referral Stand Desc"" Unused Referral Code Menu Text "SUBMIT REFERRAL CODE" "ENTER A CODE" "Enter a code you've received from a friend or from one of our social media channels to get a reward!" "Validating code…" Early Starhenge Name "Zodiac Island" "Zodiac island description goes here…" "Situated as the nexus point between the cosmic energies of the Constellations and the Monster World below, Zodiac Island is neither organic nor machine - indeed, it exists somewhere in between. Its very framework resonates with the song of the Zodiac Monsters, luminous beings descended from the stars to share their music for all to hear." Test Text "Test Quest" "Test Quest 2" "Test Quest 3" "This is a test quest long form description that is intended to test displaying a full length description of any given quest." Skyship Relating Text From When it was a Boat "Sky Boat Orders" "Sky Boat Leaves In {TIME}" "Full Sky Boat Reward" Placeholder Monster Nicknames Currently Used Placeholder Nicknames "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_01" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_02" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_03" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_04" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_05" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_06" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_07" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_08" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_09" "PLACEHOLDER_NAME_10" Clamble "Default Clamble 01" "Default Clamble 02" Krillby "Default Shrimp 1" "Default Shrimp 2" "Default Shrimp 3" "Default Shrimp 4" "Default Shrimp 5" "Default Shrimp 6" "Default Shrimp 7" "Default Shrimp 8" "Default Shrimp 9" Entbrat "Default Entbrat 01" "Default Entbrat 02" Candelavra "D1_Candelavra" "D2_Candelavra" Qurkey "Default Doose 1" "Default Doose 2" "Default Doose 3" "Default Doose 4" "Default Doose 5" "Default Doose 6" "Default Doose 7" "Default Doose 8" "Default Doose 9" Scaratar "Default Sitar 01" "Default Sitar 02" "Default Sitar 03" "Default Sitar 04" "Default Sitar 05" "Default Sitar 06" "Default Sitar 07" "Default Sitar 08" Loodvigg "Default Piano 01" "Default Piano 02" "Default Piano 03" "Default Piano 04" "Default Piano 05" "Default Piano 06" "Default Piano 07" "Default Piano 08" "Default Piano 09" Torrt "Default Drumturtle 01" "Default Drumturtle 02" "Default Drumturtle 03" "Default Drumturtle 04" "Default Drumturtle 05" "Default Drumturtle 06" "Default Drumturtle 07" "Default Drumturtle 08" "Default Drumturtle 09" Attmoz "Default Air Guitar 01" "Default Air Guitar 02" "Default Air Guitar 03" "Default Air Guitar 04" "Default Air Guitar 05" "Default Air Guitar 06" "Default Air Guitar 07" "Default Air Guitar 08" "Default Air Guitar 09" Hornacle "Default Horns 01" "Default Horns 02" "Default Horns 03" "Default Horns 04" "Default Horns 05" "Default Horns 06" "Default Horns 07" "Default Horns 08" "Default Horns 09" Other Unused Content Candelavra's Scrapped Elements Candelavra's Elements were originally Air, Plant, Earth, and Fire, which are the elements that were later passed on to Tring. Qurkey's Scrapped Elements Similarly, Qurkey's Elements were Air, Plant, Water, and Fire, which are the elements that were later given to Bisonorus. When it had these elements, Qurkey was originally known as Doose before turning into the Thanksgiving Seasonal we have today. Fire Lands There exists some text files relating to a land on the continent called Fire Lands. Referral Codes Referral codes were supposed to be in dof, as there are lines of text talking about it. These work like the Community Codes from MSM. Limbo Island Throughout the game's code are a few files referring to "islandlimbo," or Limbo Island. This Island has no data for it at all other than a staticdata file. The ID is 0, there are no monsters on it, no midi for it, no textures, and no model. It is an island file for the coming soon island slot. It also lends its name to Matthew the Bowgart's fanmade island of the same name. Category:Blog posts